1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a non-corrosive liquid foam cleaning composition, which is specially adapted for the cleaning of interiors of cars, trainwagons, ships, aircraft and buildings.
The foam cleaning composition of the invention provides effective cleaning for e.g. plastic upholstery, aluminum alloy panels, plastic and aluminium walls and ceilings, and furniture, without causing damage to these items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The technique of foam cleaning is known and e.g. disclosed in "Food Manufacture" October 1970, pages 37-39. Foam cleaning in industry as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,887 and Canadian Patent Specn. No. 817,377 uses either acid or highly alkaline compositions.
Foam cleaning is normally effected by pumping high-foaming cleaning solutions in a mechanical system in which compressed air is mixed with the cleaning solution to produce a stable foam, and applying the foam to a soiled surface. The "dry" foam clings to the surface to be cleaned, increases the contact time of the liquid with the soil and prevents rapid drying or run-off of the liquid cleaner, thereby dramatically improving the cleaning. Foam cleaning has several advantages. It reduces the amount of solution required for cleaning. It also reduces the cost of labour, time and materials. If interior walls which are partly covered with e.g. perforated plastic materials are cleaned in the conventional way by brushing or wiping, water can penetrate through the holes causing damage to the framework and other materials behind these covers.